Ashbok
by Damian Rancow
Summary: Ash is changed into Arbok, and wants to know, who did this. Will he be also reconciled with the death of his favorite pokemon Pikachu?
1. Chapter 1

"This poor creature did not deserve such a fate" Ash heard a feminine voice speaking to someone.

He heard a sigh.

"It's terrible to treat a poison pokemon like that" the masculine voice answered, probably to the female next to him.

Something did not agree with Ash. Pikachu was not a poison pokemon.

"What about Pikachu we found, laying injured next to him?" the female voice asked. "Was it possible to save him?"

Ash heard a gulp, and sound of rubber gloves, being removed.

"I'm sorry" The man spoke in a trembling voice. "The little pokemon had deep wounds that, when combined with hemorrhage, were... were unable to stitch"

A tear came out of Ash's closed eye.

It must have been a mistake! Pikachu would not give up so easily!

The young pokemon trainer promised to protect him!

He felt, how a firm hand rubbed his back.

"I promise, we'll find the one who did it to you"

Ash then felt, how the hand is removed from him.

"I do not think that this is the best time for caresses" the masculine voice spoke calmly. "This poor thing now needs rest"

The female sighed. "As you wish"

[b]Some hours later[/b]

Ash opened his eyes with great difficulty, and looked across from himself. He felt the bandages squeezing his whole body, as he was lying on the blanket.

His entire face was also covered with bandages, which caused problems with its movement.

The only sounds he heard were drip and his heartbeat. The third sound that joined them, were footsteps towards him.

It was the nurse.

"It looks like, our sleeping beauty is finally awake" she chuckled, and gently lifted Ash's head, to take a closer look at him.

"You look like pretty young male specimen, handsome" she smiled, moving his head both ways, like a doll.

Pretty young? Male specimen? Handsome? What she was talking about?

"A-arbok?" he asked, still not knowing, what she meant.

His face froze in horror when he heard his new voice.

It could not have been a puberty. Ash was only 10 years old.

When he tried to touch his head ... He could not do it!

Panic seized him when he felt... NO! He did not feel his legs.

Ash began to breathe faster and faster, with each moment, getting to know his new body.

"Arb... Arbo... ARBO...!" he began to stutter nervously, listening to the language he used, involuntarily attracting the attention of the nurse who was looking at him right now.

"Is s-something wrong snakey?" she asked, concerned about the serpent's behavior.

That was enough to get Ash off balance.

As a fresh pokemon, Ash, not knowing how, caught his heart with his tail, feeling how fast it beats.

He realized, he was no longer human, which he was yesterday.

"Shhh..." the nurse whispered, causing a shivering in his spine. "You are no longer on this brutal battlefield"

"A-Arbok?" Ash asked, expanding his cobra hood, which he was learning about right now.

"Yes, It's a safe place" the nurse giggled, but her smile suddenly disappeared. "But sadly..."

Ash Ketchum raised his eyebrow.

"We will have to give you away for one of the young Pokemon trainers, who will come first for you"

Ash's eyes widened in fright. He did not want to be dependent on anyone.

"Arbok!" he began to breathe faster, each time, he was thinking about that.

He never thought, that being a master of Pokemon's, would cost him, to be one of them.

The nurse only looked at him, with sad eyes.

"Forgive me snakey... I can not help it" she said, feeling guilty. "This is politics"

Tears began to run down the cheeks of the young Pokemon.

It was another blow to Ash's heart after Pikachu's death.

What if he got a bad trainer who would yell at his pokemons, after each battle? Ash does not know tricks of each pokemon type.

What if a young pokemon would make a mistake in his special move that would have cost him his winnings? He would not get food for a few days.

Arbok closed his eyes in concentration to reflect on it more. And what if he was taken by a beautiful trainer who understands her pokemon and does not treat them severely?

Ash was thrown out of his thoughts after he felt the bandages removed from his serpent's head.

He hissed in pain, poking his tongue out.

"I'm sorry cutie" she whispered in a polite tone. "I need to examine your wounds, that you acquired during the fight with Pikachu"

Fight? Ash thought. I would never fight with my friend!

The nurse looked at his face from both sides again.

"The bitten places are elegantly sewn together" she commented. "So I see no reason to give you injections in the back"

Ash sighted with relief.

The nurse began taking off his tail from the bandages, causing Arbok to whimper in pain.

"I nearly forgot, that tail is your more sensitive part" the nurse scratched her head in embarassment. "I should pay more attention to it"

Ash looked back, and smiled to her.

"After your smile, I think it does not bother you" she also smiled.

The nurse knelt down and looked closely at Arbok's tail, examining it.

"The belly and tail are more hurt than your head, so these parts of the body will need more rest" she sighed, and looked back at Arbok. "Will rest not disturb you?"

Ash only rolled his eyes.

"It probably meant "no" " she said to herself.

The nurse bandaged Ash's tail back, leaving only his head. Then she looked at him.

"Why do I have the feeling, that you understand me?" she asked, with a smile.

"A-arbok?" Were the only words Ash said.

The nurse laughed.

"You are a funny creature, cute snakey" she said, before looking on her watch "I think, you should come back to rest"

The nurse patted Arbok on the head, before heading for the exit.

"Go back to sleep" she smiled, clicking the switch and leaving Arbok in the dark, and alone.

"Arbok?" Ash asked himself, looking around the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pikachu" the yellow mouse looking creature, spoke with his "cat mouth" for the first time, after being released from a special Pokeball.

His eyes were looking at his new owner.

The ten-year-old boy with messy hair, and green t-shirt smiled towards Pokemon.

The older man next to the boy, sighed.

"It's name is Pikachu"

"Oh, it's so cute, it's the best of all!" the fresh young Pokemon Trainer, said with euphoria, gazing at his new pet.

"You'll see" Professor Oak sighed again.

Ash took his new companion in both hands without hesitation. "Oh, hi Pikachu"

The small pokemon, unlike his new owner, did not look happy about his new companion.

"Pika..." it murmured angirly, before covering Ash with lightnings, leaving him in a shock.

"It's also known as an Electric mouse" Professor Oak said looking at Ash being attacked, by his new pokemon "It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality"

Pikachu finally stopped electrocuting his "victim".

"I see what you mean" the young Pokemon Trainer said, still shaking off the shock.

(Present day)

"ARBOK!" Ash screamed, quickly opening his eyes, and looking around, at the same time shaking nervously "Arbok?"

He wanted to finish his dream, but someone interrupted him.

Arbok looked up, and saw several doctors in white masks standing over him.

"The awakening was successful" one of them whispered.

The nurse next to him, looked at recently awaken cobra.

"We will have to move it to the room with other pokemons" she sighed. "This poor creature, needs some company"

Ash hissed to them furiously, trying to bite the nurse in the nose. Fortunately, she quickly missed his attempt to attack.

"He must have been forced to attack Pikachu" she whispered, covering her nose. "That could be the reason why he does not like people"

"A-arbok?" Ash raised his eyebrow in confusion.

What battle? Ash thought. He does not remember any fight with his Pikachu.

"Arbok?" Ash hissed, when he suddenly felt some heavy pressure, being inserted on his snake mouth.

It was a metal muzzle.

Ash tried to take it off his snake mouth with all his might. But it did not make it. His cobra hood was too big.

He was pressed to the blanket, on which he laid.

"ARBOK!" he choked out the only word he could say, trying to break free from the embrace of several strong doctors.

The nurse took out her surgery mask, and looked at confused snake with sad eyes.

"Please snakey... Let help yourself"

Ash recognized her. It was the same nurse who had checked his wounds, the day before.

For the first time, he felt his anger begin to change into calmness, stopping to free himself from their grip.

He felt the doctors lifting him with his blanket and putting him on the harder surface.

It was the stretcher.

It was not everything.

Ash felt his serpent body, being pinned with long belts. He guessed that it was for him not to be a threat to other weaker pokemons.

The nurse, whom he had the opportunity to meet earlier, looked into his sad eyes.

"Do not be afraid snakey..." she said, in a calm tone. "You will have the chance to get along with other creatures around you"

Ash only sighed, and without any hope looked ahead.

"I think he is ready to move, to a different room" one of the doctors gazed at him, through his weird goggles.

The young poisonous pokemon felt, as he and the stretcher are slowly lifted into the air.

He quickly closed his eyes when he saw the light coming from the corridor,

One day in the dark did not bother him, but it was harder to get used to the normal light.

Ash slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. The corridor looked like those that are in the hospital. Light blue tiles on the floor, walls with drawings belonging to small children and people passing through the corridors. The only difference was the pink pokemons in nurses' outfits.

Ash recognized this place immediately.

The Pokemon Center.

Although he could not move his head. He felt. He felt like a group of small children looks at him in disbelief at seeing such a large pokemon lying on a stretcher.

He also felt the small and soft hands of the little girl trying to touch his scaly body, but then he felt it being pushed away by one of the doctors.

"Do not touch it little girl. He has a muzzle" the doctor spoke to her in a kind manner. "Arboks can be dangerous, compared to Bulbasaurs"

Ash heard the little girl's sad sigh, and how she steps back.

The young pokemon saw a double door in front of him. It was there that he was carried.

The nurse who assisted the doctors, opened them in front of her. It was only a moment to help him hear familar onomatopoeia around the room.

"Charmander!"

"Venusaur!"

"Jigglypuff!" or even...

"Raticate!"

Ash felt nostalgia hearing these sounds. Who was he kidding with? He missed his home Kanto.

Tears began to flow down his eyes. If only he could hear "Pika!" again.

The young pokemon chuckled, just hearing random sounds around him, but he was startled when he saw the doctors bring him inside the cage.

"A-arbok?" he looked around in confusion, still wearing metal muzzle.

Doctors and nurses knelt over him and raised his head. One of the doctors helped him taking off the metal muzzle, while the nurse helped him, taking off the belts off him.

The whole group stepped back, that Arbok would have more freedom in moving.

Ash despite the lack of limbs in his new body, managed to get up... on the tail?

The first thing he did, was look at the group of doctors, who were just leaving cage... HIS cage.

The doctor in glasses closed the cage with a key he had hidden in his pocket, while the rest of his group has left the room full of pokemons.

Despite the lack of experience, Ash managed to crawl near the bars and look through them.

Only he remained, surrounded by a group of small pokemons.

Well... At least Ash had company.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash sighed, and with his tail he caught the bars, resting his serpentine head on them. From now on, this cage was his prison.

He was not angry or vindictive... Just sad.

Deep inside, Ash began to understand how Pokemons felt being trapped in Pokeballs, due to the fact that he himself began to experience it on his own... scales?

Something however, threw him out of his mind.

"Char... mander?"

Arbok slowly crawled unsteadily to the left side of his cage, to locate the sounds going from there.

Ash could not put his head out because of his big cobra hood, so all he could do was look around.

On the left side? Nothing...

Opposite? Nothing...

On the right side? NOTHING!

Ash let out a annoyed groan, and looked around the Pokemon room one more time.

He realized that the sound, does not come out of either the left, or right side... Only from the bottom of the cage.

Arbok raised his eyebrow, and looked down.

Right next to Ash's cage, there was a small orange lizard with a fire standing on the edge of his tail, which could imitate a candle.

Young Charmander's eyes gazed curiously at the large purple cobra, as in a holy picture.

Ash chuckled, and despite the difficulty with which he moved on his new limbless body, he managed to kneel down, to look at it, from a closer look.

"Arbok" he smiled, waving his tail towards the little Pokemon.

"Charmander!" Charmander smiled, and waved to Ash as well, with his talons.

Before Ash's eyes appeared the image of HIS Charmander, who thanks to the trainings, evolved into Charmeleon, and finally in Charizard.

He was sorry, remembering how he had to return it to Oak.

His smile was replaced by tears, as his pupils became bigger.

Though he often did not show it, Ash was very emotional about it.

His new form, the death of his companion Pikachu, and adaptation to new conditions.

"Char... mander?" The orange fire lizard, asked him with a sad eyes, not knowing why Arbok is crying.

Arbok wiped with a tail his teary eyes, and looked back at Charmander.

"A-Arbok..." Ash spoke, still sobbing, with a hoarse but still understandable voice.

Charmander shrugged, probably not understanding him. "Charmander..." before leaving crying cobra alone, in its cage.

The young poisonous pokemon with tears in his eyes, desperately tried to catch the orange lizard with his poked out tail from the bars, but he only frightened it.

"CHARMANDER!" Charmander screamed with horror, running away from Ash.

Ash stepped back in fright, being terrified by his own behavior.

"A-arbok!" the young pokemon gasped, with the feeling that he wanted to do something to the small creature.

Did I want to eat... that Charmander? he thought. No... Maybe I'm hungry, but not so desperated.

I'm starving! Ash thought, and looked around the cage, in search of some food. Where is the food for me?

Talk of the devil!

Just behind him, two bowls laid under the bars.

Ash licked his lips, and with little difficulty, he began to crawl there.

He was about to dive his mouth into the bowl, until he remembered not eating anything blindly.

For a moment he lifted his head away from the bowl, to look more closely at what was in it.

Lots of raw meat, that were elegantly arranged in the shape of a circle.

Ash gulped, and stared into his food bowl, one more time.

He never ate raw meat, in his whole life.

Ash felt his Arbok instincts overwhelming him, while he thought about that.

Maybe raw meat is not so bad... Ash thought. I think I should give it a try.

Arbok feeling more hungry, just looking at it, began to eat without reflection.

Ash was not that hungry in his whole life.

He ate quickly, but tried to savor every chunk,

This food was delicious,

Arbok burped, to feel lighter, after a full-fledged meal.

Now he wanted to drink.

Ash looked at the bowl of water. It was clean.

Arbok slowly sank his snake mouth into the water.

When he drank, he felt the water circulate freely around his limbless body. He understood that his body was half his stomach.

The young pokemon, took breaks between drinking, to enjoy a refreshment, coming through his body.

This feeling was unearthly. It was nice to drink clean water again.

It was enough for Ash to feel crushed.

Arbok after the meal, began to look thoughtfully ahead.

Maybe this new body was not that bad. He heard, that apparently Arboks had the ability to adapt to any temperature.

He sighed, and heard doors being open.

He saw the doctor in front of him, the one he had met earlier.

The doctor walked closer to the cage, to get a better look at the new housemate of the young pokemons.

"Well, well" the doctor smiled, seeing Ash's food bowl, being empty. "Rattata's meat must have been tasty"

Ash's eyes widened, quickly covering his snake mouth with his tail, and feeling his cheeks filled with vomit.

Oh gosh... he thought. I just... I just... ate another pokemon?

Ash swallowed his barfs back to his serpent stomach.

He did not want him to know, that he nearly puked.

The doctor fixed his glasses, before looking back at purple cobra pokemon.

"Do you remember, why did you end up hurt?" he asked, staring back at the purple cobra pokemon. "Although you can not speak, you can still show how it happened"

"Arbok" Ash shook his head, which meant, that he did not remember anything.

What fight? Arbok thought. I do not remember any fight!

The doctor looked back into his notes, writing something, while Arbok looked at him, through the cage bars.

He sighed, and looked back at confused snake.

"Was that Pikachu... Your friend?"

Ash expanded his cobra hood, and with sad eyes looked at the doctor. He did not said anything.

The doctor, looked at his notes, writing something with a pen.

"I understand that you are still feeling weak" he commented. "I think I should leave you alone, with that kinds of questions"

The doctor sighed one more time, before leaving sad cobra alone.

Arbok only sadly looked at his reflection in the water bowl.

Who did it for Pikachu? Ash thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash was sleeping, after sterling dinner, he had earlier. The young pokemon thought about one thing, after being moved to a room with smaller pokemons.

Mentioned earlier, to sleeping well...

When he slept like that, he did not realize that he had guests in his cage.

It was a group of the same doctors and the nurse, whom he had the opportunity to meet earlier. One of them, held Pokeball in his right hand.

"Is it necessary?" the nurse asked first. "Can we not wait when the sun will go up, or until he will wake up?"

The doctor in the glasses sighed.

"The young pokemon trainer who came first, is already applying for him" he said with a grim tone. "If we delay, the reputation of our hospital will fall"

The nurse rubbed her nose with sadness.

"Is this young Pokemon trainer good for him?" she asked.

"I think so" he sighed, "He would not come that long for nothing"

The nurse gazed on down at sleeping purple cobra.

"It's probably a good idea to catch him in Pokeball, right now" she said, with a sympathy for a poisonous pokemon. "If he was conscious, it would be much harder to catch him there"

The doctor in the glasses, looked at the nurse.

"So... Do you agree to close him in Pokeball?" he asked.

The nurse feeling insecure, nodded.

The doctor coughed, and with move of his hand, dropped the pokeball lightly towards Ash, straight onto his cobra head.

Ash quickly opened his tired eyes, and began to hiss panicky, when he felt the red light start to draw him into the small red-and-white ball.

"ARBO-" he shouted, before being completly absorbed, by the red beam.

The doctors and the nurse, covered their eyes, seeing the red light feeling the whole cage.

On the spot where the young Pokemon previously laid, only Pokeball remained on the blanket.

The nurse nervously shivered, and took the small Pokeball in both hands.

"Forgive me snakey..." she sadly whispered, gazing at it from a closer look. "It's for your own good"

(Meanwhile in Pokeball)

Ash slowly stood up on his tail, and looked around.

The place where he been, was red and white. Literally. Red spherical ceiling, and the same white floor.

Is that... Pokeball? he thought with his eyes shocked. Oh gosh... How to get out of here?

"Arbok!" the scared cobra, began to throw furiously around the room to get out.

Vainly.

He did not have enough strength.

But he did not give up.

With his tail, The purple cobra began to beat the walls, hoping he was strong enough to destroy the walls.

It did not move, even a little bit.

Ash no longer able to fight Pokeball, hopelessly leaned against it.

He looked really angry, about concerning his fate.

Living as someone's fighting pet.

He did not want to know what the scientists were doing to the pokemons, before giving them away for the rightful owners.

He sighed.

Throughout his life, he wondered, how Pokeball looked like inside. He did not expect that someday he would have the opportunity to look there.

Curiosity is disgraceful. Ash thought. I should now know, how to get out of here.

Arbok noticed, how his wounds are suddenly regenerating.

They are healing me, right now... Ash thought. Otherwise, they would not put me in such a state for sale.

Ash chuckled, covering his snake mouth with a tail, at the same time hissing.

Oh, silly me.

The young poisonous pokemon, having nothing to do, looked up, then closing his eyes in concentration.

He remembered the day before, one of the doctors was asking if he remembered something of the ill-fated day, before he'd woken up in the hospital.

Despite the healed wounds, he still felt the emptiness, what had happened then.

He sighed, and tried to be calm, but image of his dying Pikachu, appeared in front of him.

Don't think about it right now, Ash. Arbok begged himself in his thoughts. Do not show any details.

However, this trick did not help him.

Ash, unable to stop himself, burst into tears, covering his eyes with his cobra hood.

It was honest crying.

Pikachu was so innocent... Sometimes he was annoying, but he never deserved to die in agony.

Suddenly Arbok felt something.

The same red light that had absorbed him into Pokeball wanted to push him out.

Arbok smiled, feeling how he could see the light of day again.

(Outside the Pokeball)

The young pokemon took the first breath, after being released from his red and white ball prison.

Ash wiped his sweat from the forehead and looked around.

It was already morning

Time in Pokeball flows faster than in the normal world? Ash asked himself, being surprised by such a time gap.

"It's Arbok" the doctor spoke, next to him. "I hope you will like that Pokemon"

Ash looked opposite of him.

He saw a small figure.

"A-arbok?" Ash stuttered, not being sure who it is.

The person began to come closer and closer, showing more details about the appearance.

It was a young boy. He had beautiful brown eyes, while his dark chocolate hair barely reached his forehead.

A shy smile, appeard on his lips.

"I-It's beautiful" the boy whispered, just looking at the purple cobra. "I always wanted to have an Arbok as my pokemon"


	5. Chapter 5

"As you see, this Arbok is friendly" the doctor said, caressing Arbok's chin.

Ash uncomfortably hissed, feeling them on his scaly chin.

"D'aaaw" the young boy cooed.

The doctor smirked, and with the blink of an eye, he took his hand from the young pokemon.

"But you need to remember one thing, Damian" he said firmly, looking at the child. "You must feed him every morning when you get up"

"Yeah..." Damian nodded, feeling excited about his new pet "I know about that"

"You need to be careful" the doctor whispered. "He can bite you by accident, while playing"

Damian gazed back at doctor, and shyly smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful"

The brown haired boy, came closer to Ash, to have a better look at him.

"Hello Arbok" Damian smiled.

"A-arbok?" the young pokemon feeling confused, looked at the young boy.

After a moment, he understood who it is.

His new owner... or how most of the people call it...

The Pokemon Trainer.

Ash could feel his heart beating faster and faster with just a second, just looking at the 10-year-old boy.

He was about to be someone's pet.

But he cannot let them know, that he is different from other pokemons.

Ash already had a plan.

Arbok slowly began to move his head closer to his new owner, hissing playfully at the same time.

Damian stood motionless to give more freedom to his pokemon.

Ash unexpectedly, instead of biting, began to sniff his owner, starting with his shoes and ending with his hair.

The brown-haired boy still stand motionless, this time instead of fear, having only astonishment in his eyes.

"W-what is he doing, doctor?" He looked at the man in the glasses.

The doctor tapped his chin, looking at event in front of him.

"I think that Arboks recognizes people in this way" he sighed, but took off his glasses. "Honestly? I really have no idea"

Ash after his finished sniffing session, looked at Damian, with a smile.

"Arbok" the young pokemon, surprisingly, began to snuggle up to his new owner, while licking him on the forehead"

The doctor chuckled.

"I think, he began to like you"

Damian giggled, and looked at now his Arbok.

"Yeah" he said, with a smile. "Pretty much"

After a few minutes of hugging his new owner, Arbok finally let him go.

Damian sat, and caressed Arbok's head, smiling at him.

The doctor came closer to him, holding several Pokeballs and Pokedex in his both hands.

"Do not forget to take this with you" he said, handing these things over to Damian. "Although you already have Arbok as a starter, it would be good to catch some wild pokemons"

Damian smiled, still stroking his first own pet.

"Thanks" he said, being with Ashbok, close to the exit door. "You helped me so much"

The doctor chuckled, nervously covering his mouth with his left hand.

"No problem" he whispered.

The doctor sighed and sat down at his office.

When Damian left the lab, he was in. Ash looked for a second, at the doctor, who was writing something in his notepad.

Is that doctor, actually a good person? he thought. I do not think anyone so busy with work would be so nice to people, especially for small children.

"ARBOK!?" Damian shouted from the corridor, throwing Ash out of his mind. "COME HERE!"

Arbok sighed, looking at the doctor, for the last time, before leaving his lab, lowering his head, not to hit the door.

The brown-haired boy waited impatiently right next to the door, stamping his foot on the floor.

Ash gulped, fearing a quarrel, on the part of his owner.

However, something unusual happened.

Damian smiled towards the pokemon.

"You can not think too much" he chuckled "My family wants to see you, right now"

Ash raised his eyebrow in confused manner. He thought his new owner, will start to yell at him.

Damian went closer to the entrance to the court, before looking back at his new pokemon.

"A-arbok?" Ash asked, being surprised, by the behavior of his trainer.

"Come out" he smiled, waving his left hand to him, standing outside already. "You must get to know this place"

Ash sighed, and went outside, hiding his two eyes with the help of a tail.

He felt how, he crossed the line of the lab.

"You can open them now" Damian whispered.

Ash hesitating slightly, took his tail off them

A beautiful view appeared to his eyes.

The entire yard was covered with people and pokemons around it.

Inter alia... Children wanting to pet someone's Charizard... Adults using their smaller pokemon's as parrots on their shoulder, or even homeless pokemons running through the streets.

Ash's pupils got thicker, just looking at this beautiful landscape.

"Beautiful look, isn't it?" Damian suddenly whispered, attracting the attention of the young pokemon.

Ash nodded, unable to take his eyes off there.

"Arbok..." Ash with a smile, looked back at Damian. "Arbok"

"We need to go now..." Damian sighed. "I need to introduce you to my family"

Without losing any moment, the brown-eyed boy began to walk, causing Ash to crawl behind him.

"You probably wonder what my family looks like" he murmured, looking back, just to be sure his Arbok is following him.

"Arbok" Ash happily nodded, just hearing the voice.

Damian stood for a moment to look back at Arbok.

"Well... They are normal people..." he said, with a toothy smile. "I have a mother... a father... and two siblings"

Ash smiled, when he was thinking about his mother.

The brown-haired boy returned to walk straight, causing a jump from the companion's side.

"Even, if we are middle class people, we still have money for Pokemon food" he sighed.

Ash was listening, to every word, his new trainer was speaking.

Although he is a bit nervous. Ash thought. He seems to be a kind of the nice kid.

The young poisonous pokemon sighed, and still crawled behind the brown-haired boy.

It was his new life now.


	6. Chapter 6

After hanging out around the streets, Ash and his Trainer Damian decided to venture to walk through the forest.

The reason for this was that Damian's house was on the other side of the forest.

As soon as the pokemon and his master passed through this place, there was complete silence.

The brown-haired boy, because being close to those areas, liked to listen to everything that the forest has to say to him.

He had no idea, why he enjoyed seeing the bug and rodent pokemons around him. He was the same rogue as other children.

At the time, when Damian appreciated the laws of nature, Ash had a rush of thoughts inside.

Arbok looked up, to see the sky, being covered with trees.

Bird-like pokemons glided in search of food, or their nests.

It caused his tears flow his cheeks.

Ash stopped for a moment, to look at the birds.

It's been a long time since the recent pokemon saw Pidgeys or Pidgeotto's, during the travel.

Pidgeys... Pidgeotto's?. he thought. I thought they are only appearing in..?

Ash gasped, realizing something.

...Viridian Forest?

Arbok looked around in surprise, examining each tree from his previous travels.

This already made him realize, that he was back in Kanto.

"ARBOK!" Ash blindly, began to crawl very fast around his trainer, to get his attention, at the same time knocking Damian on the back and jumping on him.

Damian's facial expression was priceless.

"WOAH! WOAH! What are you doing?" he asked, being surprised by his Arbok's behavior.

Arbok however, did not said anything, and playfully licked his owner on the cheek.

The brown-haired boy raised his eyebrow.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, not knowing what his Arbok wants at the moment "You want me, to feed you?"

The young pokemon shook his head in both sides, with disagreement.

Damian put his own right hand on the stomach, while he tapped his chin with his left hand.

"Did some pokemon frightened you?" he asked, still reflecting.

Ash shook his head once more to signal his trainer, and to give him more reasons to guess.

Damian nervously scratched his head, not knowing what his Arbok is troubling.

"So what do you want from me then?" he said with annoyed tone.

Ash, obediently, slowly slipped from his owner's belly, clinging in the grass next to him.

Arbok wallowed in this, making the impression of a cat.

The brown-haired boy, was just looking at him with the questioning look.

Ashbok laid on his back, and began to hiss playfully one more time.

Damian smiled, when he finally understood what Ash meant.

"So that's what you meant?" he smirked. "A belly rubs?"

Ashbok nodded, and poked his serpent tongue out.

The brown-haired boy sat cross-legged, and gently began to traverse his pokemon's stomach with fingers.

Ash purred happily, when he felt soft hands, on his snake belly.

After all, Damian began to stroke Arbok's neck, to make him feel better.

Ash sighed, feeling the greatest bliss in his entire life.

During this belly rub session, Ash expanded his cobra hood to listen to the sounds of law nature, around him.

Caterpies were "singing their melody" hidden somewhere in the grass, while Rattatas were "singing" to this, creating with them, a nice soft melody.

"Arbok" Ash hissed happily, gazing up in the sky, but noticed something.

It was already sunset.

"A-arbok?" Ash raised his eyebrow, and looked at his trainer, who also looked unhappy about that.

"Well... I think, we should sleep this night here, and go the rest of the way to my house tomorrow" Damian sighed.

Damian went to one of the trees, to take a breath, while his Arbok followed him.

The brown-haired boy along with his pokemon sat under it, that he got the desire to play, at that moment

"A-arbok?" he asked.

Damian looked at the purple cobra, and smiled to him.

"Don't worry" he giggled, patting Arbok on the back. "That's not your fault"

Ash felt a little concerned about the 10 year old's behavior.

He expected a type of trainer, who would be stern with him, but Damian?

He was not that type.

Damian was an unusually calm trainer. The type of Pokemon Trainer, Ash always wanted to be for Pikachu.

From Ash's eyes, tears began to flow down again.

He felt deep in his heart, that it was his fault, that Pikachu died.

Damian noticed, how his Arbok began to weep.

"I-Is something wrong?" he asked, stroking him on the head.

Arbok with tears in his eyes, looked at the young boy, barely catching his breath.

"B-buddy?" he asked, feeling pity to the pokemon "What's wrong?"

"A-a-arbo-" Ash murmured with tears, feeling how his heart beats faster.

The brown-haired boy wiped Ashbok's tear.

"Shhh... Everything is gonna be ok..." Damian smiled, being also close to tearing up, after seeing his pet being in that state.

When Ash saw his trainer's reaction, to seeing him crying, he slowly crawled near him, and licked his tears.

"W-what are you doing?" the boy asked, being surprised by his behavior. "I s-should've m-make you happy now!"

Arbok smirked, and wrapped his companion with the tail.

He made Damian surprised.

This poor kid is tired... Ash thought. He needs to sleep.

"WHA-?" the brown-haired boy tried to get out from the wrap.

"Arbbb-" Ash purred it, as the replacement of "Shhh...", as he squeezed him tighter.

Damian stuck his head out of the wrap, to catch his breath.

"What is it supposed to be?" he asked, trying to sound calm. "Is this a type of attack?"

Ashbok shook his head, and nuzzled the confused 10 year old.

Ash already knew, how to hold his companion, so as not to strangle him.

Damian instead of drilling, or trying to get out, he began to snuggle up to the snake, at the same time slowly closing the eyes.

He fell asleep.

Ash smiled, seeing his trainer, sleeping and being hugged to him, like a baby.

Ash yawned, and also fell asleep, cuddling up to the boy, who was his trainer from that day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Arbok"

Damian yawned, and opened his eyes at high speed.

He saw purple in front of him. A lot of purple color, and familiar serpentine eyes, in equal measure with the boy's face.

Damian yawned one more time, and made a well-known grumpy face.

"Good Morning to you too, Arbok" he sighed, trying to break free from the grip of his pet. "Oh... boy..."

Ash hissed happily, and gently put his owner on the grass, expanding his tail out of the wrap.

The brown-haired boy after being finally free, examined his chest with the both hands.

He sighed with relief.

"Thank god my organs are in the right places" he grumbled, still touching his own body.

Ash rolled his eyes, and pulled something out of his back.

It was a covered bowl with a cloth.

Damian did not asked anything. The boy was just staring at this mysterious vessel.

The young pokemon put the bowl in front of his owner, slowly putting the long purple tail on it.

The brown-haired boy was just gazing at it, with interest.

Arbok smirked, and with all his might, he removed the cloth from the bowl.

The young boy was surprised by the filling of the bowl.

Pinap Berries, Pomeg Berries, Kelpsy Berries... a lot to exchange.

"Wow!" the young brown-haired boy looked at it with amazement. "You're pretty good at looking for food"

Damian reached with his left hand into the bowl, and took one of the forest fruits... specifically Grepa Berry.

He was going to eat it, but the first thing he did, he looked at his pokemon.

Ash only looked at him with hunched eyes.

The brown-haired boy had no intention of eating all of it.

"You brought a lot of food here" he said with a shy smile, trying to persuade his poisonous pokemon. "Please, help yourself"

Ash growled, and reluctantly, he sat next to his companion.

He did not like it, when someone treated him like a small child.

As soon as the purple cobra sat down next to him, Damian took another fruit out of the bowl in the direction of his pokemon.

"I would be a monster if I did not give you the food" he whispered, with a shy smile.

"Arbok" Ash said with a grumpy facial expression, and reluctantly took the fruit, using his tail. "A-arbok?"

Ash looked at his berry. The fruit looked literally like a tomato.

"Tamato Berry" Damian commented. "It's mostly dry and spicy, but I like them more, instead of real tomatoes"

The brown-haired boy looked at disgusted cobra.

"I can give you my Grepa Berry, while you will give me your Tamato Berry"

Ash did not think a moment longer, quickly took the yellow berry from his trainer's hands, replacing it with a sour big red fruit.

"It's your decision bud" Damian shrugged, as he stuffed the red berry into his mouth.

Arbok chuckled, and looked at his fruit, circling it from all sides.

There were no worms in it, fortunately.

Ash sighed, and shoved the fruit into his snake mouth with all his strength.

The fruit of the berry was elegantly digested in his stomach, while the taste settled on the tongue of the purple cobra.

Geza Berry tasted good, but the dry structure made it feel like eating greasy cardboard. But mostly the taste was good.

Ash, feeling such a strange good taste, belched so quietly that even the trainer sitting next to him would not hear it.

Arbok blushed nervously, being ashamed of his behavior.

The brown-haired boy stood up, and stretched his arms.

"Well! It looks like our breakfast time is over!" he said, opening his backpack, and putting a bowl of berries inside. "My parents are probably impatient now"

"Arbok" Ash nodded, and stood up on his limbless body.

"It's time to go" Damian put the backpack on his back, and with a cheerful face, he continued his journey with his pokemon.

The brown-haired boy, and his purple cobra pokemon did not exchange words for a few minutes.

All they did was look at each other for a moment, before moving their heads back on the road.

Ash having nothing to do, came up with a brilliant idea.

He hissed... but in a very unusual way.

He hissed in such a way as if he was putting his voice into music.

That's what he meant by bumping into this idea.

Creating music for nature, using his hiss to create a beautiful acapella with other pokemons.

New kinds of pokemon joined the "music".

Pidgeys and Pidgeotto's were crying to give "background music", Rattata's and their evolutions were singers, while Ash was creating "beats" and "sound effects" to this opera.

Damian did not turned back this time. He listened to everything that nature and his pokemon create together.

The brown-haired however was shaking, which meant that he could not resist creating sound effects for it.

Ash seeing how his trainer is on the verge of pressure. He began to hiss louder.

Being already encouraged by music, the brown-haired boy began to hum.

As soon as the boy joined the band, the opera became amazing.

Instead of unhearable babbling, that sounded like an real music, which everyone would like to listen to.

Ash smirked, after hearing the trainer joining the singing.

Caterpies also joined the singing contest, being hidden somewhere in the grass around Arbok and his master.

"Where did you get those singers from?" the brown-haired boy asked his companion, seeing how many pokemons joined his music.

Ash hissed playfully, and crawled closer to his pokemon trainer.

"Arbok" the purple cobra added, before looking at his master.

"If only I had such success with my friends" Damian whispered. "I would not have to look for them"

The brown-haired boy laughed, and looked at the serpent crawling next to him.

"It looks like you have a good mood, my Arbok" he smiled, returning with his eyes ahead.

"Arbok!" Ash chuckled, and also returned his gaze to the road.

Although it was not visible among the trees, the sun began to rise, and even though Ash stopped singing, the music behind them was still audible


	8. Chapter 8

The wandering of the boy and his pokemon lasted another hour, but they finally arrived at their destination.

Damian's and his family's house stood on the edge of the forest through which his friends passed, as he was also partly in the city.

You could compare it, as if the house stood between two different dimensions at once.

The aforementioned House was poorly cared for.

The paint peeled off the orange wall, while the burgundy roof was the only nice thing here.

"It looks like, we're finally here" the brown-haired boy looked at it with a smirk. "Home, sweet home!"

Ash also looked at it.

"A-arbok?" Ash grumbled reluctantly, with a little piece of anxiety.

Damian put his hand on the cobra hood of his pokemon, drawing the purple cobra closer to him.

"Remember, bud" the brown-haired boy cleared his throat, right before speaking. "You must be calm near my family"

Arbok sighed, and saluted with his tail, having lidded eyes.

"Arbok" Ash hissed, gazing at the house in front of him.

"I hope so" Damian spoke, patting Arbok on the back. "You must make a good impression on my parents"

Arbok rolled his eyes, trying to break free from his trainer's embrace.

Damian chuckled, taking the hands off the Ash's cobra hood.

The brown-haired boy stepped closer to the front door of his house, putting his left hand on the doorknob.

(Inside the house)

"So, uhh. This is the Pokemon you chose? Right?" Damian's mother asked, as she glanced along with her husband at the large purple snake standing in the door. A young boy just stood out of tune just before him.

Damian nodded, with a hint of awkwardness. "Yeah"

The brown-haired boy's father smirked, revealing the small Seviper crawling through his both shoulders. It was unnaturally a very small creature, as it gazed and hissed towards its new visitor. He then gathered to say something.

"You made a right decision, sonny" the middle-aged man said, not interested in anything else. "Snake Pokemons are the best!"

The female gave her husband a cold glare, to which he did not react. She then looked at her son with a worry.

"Are you sure Arbok is a good option for you?" she asked Damian coyly. "This is the evolved hard nut to crack"

Ash narrowed his both serpentine eyes in sort of "Pardon me?" expression, as he slowly slithered next to his owner, gently leaning against his shoulder. His eyes competed with the surprised eyes of his trainer's mother, which rather went in a different direction than he supposed. It made her more confused.

"Umm… I..." she stuttered, as she gazed at Damian's purple cobra teammate. After a moment she gave up with a sigh. "Alright, you can keep it as your pet"

The arbok smiled slyly hearing this. His snake glance worked on everyone. Even he did not know what it was, but he had to admit that it was acting on someone's personality.

"Arbok" Ash hissed softly, as he then looked at his owner.

Damian shrugged. just giving a sign to his companion that he has nothing to say.

"Well" Damian's father cooed. "I would've been bad person, If I did not let you get to know with my baby girl"

That Seviper is a girl? Ash thought.

The middle-aged man stepped closer towards Arbok, as he gingerly laid small Seviper in front of Ash.

"Arbok meet Kropka, Kropka meet Arbok" he said, stepping back and giving for those two.

As it was before, Seviper hissed ominously in the presence of the new reptile in her territory. Ash hissed back, feeling a little uncomfortable in opposite of her.

"I knew they would get along" Damian's father chuckled, hearing his Pokemon rattling towards his son's new teammate. However, he considered it as a friendly rattle.

Damian nodded nervously, but he moved Ash a bit to him, so he would not fight with his dad's Seviper.

"Yes, they seems so" he said, trying to hide hunger after his trip. "I'm starving. What about we should eat something?"

"Of course"

The large purple cobra licked his lips, as saliva drooled from his muzzle through his fangs, also wanting to eat some decent meal. A few small fruits he ate earlier did not fill the emptiness in his stomach.

(Dinner time)

Ash sat in the corner with a sadness in his eyes, next to the door of the kitchen. His stomach growled, as it was empty inside for a long time. His trainer's parents treated him like a pest and they threw him in front of the door. Apparently Seviper had been a family member there for a long time since she remained there with a bowl.

Despite appearances, he was not angry at Damian. Ash himself had to listen to his mother as a young kid, when he mischieved around other people.

A tear fell from Ash's eye as he wrapped himself in the ball. He closed his eyes.

Before his eyes, he saw how he was saying goodbye to his mother before his journey with his Pokemon. She packed his clothes, mostly sneakers, jeans, shirts and... underwear. Ash still remembered, how they both laughed when he tried to catch his Pikachu in Pokeball, and lightning mouse itself reluctantly reflected it from its tail. He tried not to think about it, but those were most beautiful times in his whole life or childhood.

Memories from the past life were the only things Ash had.

He missed his old family. If only he could meet his mother once, after being a pokemon. If only he could touch her head… even with his purple tail, or nuzzle her.

Ash snapped out of it, opening his eyes and looking around the corridor he was in.

He could not think about it now. He had to think of his life as a Pokemon. He had to be strong. He could not let longing for his mother make him cry, because he was a reptile.

Reptiles are only crying to protect their eyes, not to show their sadness.


End file.
